Max & Chloe One Shots
by Kp sweetie
Summary: These are just gonna be a bunch of different one shots based on different songs. Each chapter will be a different song and if you have a request of a certain song then let me know and I will write a one for you.


Hey Everyone, I'm going to start doing some one-shots based on songs. If you have any song requests you want me to do a story based on just let me know. If you read my other Pricefield story don't worry it will be updated soon. I am half way done with the next chapter. Thanks for all the support I appreciate it!

* * *

The Fool- Lee Ann Womack

 _ **Max P.O.V**_

It would be so much easier if we knew where you was Rachel. Then maybe Chloe could move on or at least be happy with you. I feel so weird sitting here at the lighthouse talking to someone, who I have never met. Somehow I hope you can hear what I'm about to say.

I wish I could find you so that I could tell you in person how I'm the fool that is in love with Chloe, who is still in love with you.

 _You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_

I know Chloe told you all about me and I'm sure it wasn't all good things. Though I can't blame her, I hurt her so much when I left. I couldn't stop from leaving since my parents wouldn't listen to what I wanted but I could have and should have called and kept in touch.

Despite what she may have told you when you were around, there is one thing you need to know now. I love Chloe… Honestly I always have even before I moved away.

I know she found you while I was gone and I'm glad she had someone who was there to help her and love her where I failed.

You see Rachel since I came back, we've gotten closer again. You are to thank for that though. With us working together to figure out what happened to you, Chloe has let herself slowly start trusting me again. For which I am thankful but as I am here loving her, she is still loving you…

 _If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_

If you were around right now I'd gladly buy you a drink so we could sit and talk. I have so much I want to tell you so that maybe you can help Chloe. You see, late at night when she is sleeping next to me, she calls out your name.

It's hard to hear because I know she cares about me but the truth of the matter is, she is still in love with you and waiting for you to come back. I know that makes me a fool, being in love with her while she still loves you, but it's something I just can't stop.

 _I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past_

Love is such a fragile thing and I know how easily it can be broken apart. I don't want that for Chloe and me before we even have a shot at making it work. I messed up and walked away from her once before and I don't plan to do that again.

But it's so hard to keep trying to make her see, that what we have could be something real. I know she tries so hard to hide it from me, just how much she wants you back.

I sometimes wonder if I'm holding on to a dream of mine to hard, cause I'm not sure how to make this work, when she's still holding on so tight to the past.

 _Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_

 _I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_

I would never put you down, but I know you don't love her like I do, and that's a fact. We found out the truth the other day, about you and Frank. I never seen Chloe so hurt and I could do nothing to ease the pain.

For some reason unknown to me, even after she found that out, she still believes you loved her more than him. I wish you could come walking back into our lives and give her heart back to her.

Her heart still belongs to you and that breaks mine in two.

I won't leave her or stop fighting for her heart. I suppose for now, I'll continue to be, the fool that is in love with the fool who is still in love with you.


End file.
